


Hindsight

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arrogance, Bad Puns, Bottom Tony Stark, Cliche, Cold, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Erections, Explicit Language, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Jötunn Loki, Leather, Leather Trousers, M/M, Metaphors, Mischief, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Orgasm, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Puns & Word Play, Purple Prose, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Relationship(s), Sarcasm, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Shapeshifter Loki, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should've known that was coming. Hindsight was something wasn't it ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

Tony awakened thanks to a literal breath of fresh, frosty air on his cheek. Now alert as he could possibly be he opened his eyes to see light-cobalt skin turn to a deep tan and the eyes, like a ruby dipped in newly spilled blood, brighten to emerald. After all, like Loki would say what use was being a shapeshifter if everyone ran away in fright at the first sight ? 

Of course, he had to quip, "Hey, you learned how to blow, good job. Ooh, ooh, do me next !" The next thing he knew Loki had pinned his wrists over his head and the leather-clad hips were rutting against his. He should've known that was coming. Hindsight was a bitch wasn't it or was it a bastard in this case ? Even though he'd asked for it, he couldn't help exclaiming, "Goddammit, really ?" then wriggled around as Loki stopped moving. Hell, how could Loki not be moving, he was hard and cold as a snow-covered boulder.  

Loki smirked, "Was that not what you asked for ? Your just like the Asgardians, always changing their minds about my helping them, damn it !"

Okay, okay, so he couldn't help bursting into a fit of laughter. Well, he'd like to see someone else be woken up by the Jotunn, whose voice was light and smooth as clear ice, and have him curse at them then tell them not to laugh, it was impossible. He knew, he'd tried.

* * *

Pepper was about to enter the house when Jarvis advised, "Ms. Potts, I would not go in there. It is quite shall we say hectic, inside."

She sighed, "Did he get in another fight with Rhodey ?"

"No, it is not a fight and it assuredly is not with Rhodey." 

Jokingly, she asked, "So who's he with ? Wait, wait, don't tell me. He's with that Loki guy he's been talking about for months ?" When Jarvis didn't answer her mouth dropped open. A grin crossed her face and she scrambled to get her phone out, "Show me a bit, just a bit, and I wanna hear it too while your being pedantic."

With a sigh, "Very well, Ms. Potts, but I am degrading it for their remaining privacy." Jarvis connected her phone to the house cameras.

Since there wasn't a camera in the bedroom itself, the footage was on thermal cameras instead of regular ones. Oddly enough, the audio was going through clear as anything.  

Tony growled, "No, for once you stay put until you fucking finish, no more pulling out." 

"I told you...," Harsh panting and a breathless chuckle, "But, if you...insist, mm, ah."

Even with the footage being grainy she still saw the exact moment that Tony started bucking, twisting, and swearing.

"What the fuck ? Seriously, what, what the fucking hell was that ? If you weren't still in me I'd say you just shoved a bunch of fucking ice cubes up my ass."

"No, Stark, that would be impossible, after all...ice cubes can't fuck."

"You're a pedantic, frozen, shit, Loki."

"I told you just before we had sex the first time that things could get very cold for you. If you were a Jotunn instead of a Midgardian you would not have noticed it as it would be the same temperature as yourself. Since you are not, my sperm is much colder than your body is used to and could possibly have sent you into what your healers call 'Hypothermia', hence my earlier warning."

The camera feed suddenly cut-off and she sighed, turned off her phone then knocked on the door. Tony shouted, "Just a minute !" so she waited for him.

It was a good thing it was hot outside or she wouldn't've been able to ask, "It's really hot you wouldn't happen to have any ice cubes in the freezer would you, Mr. Stark ?"

"Yeah, I've got some. Why ?"

"I fell getting out of the car, I just need some for my, well...,"

Tony's lips twisted themselves into a half-amused grimace, "Ass ?"

"Mhm."

"Just keep them away from mine and we'll be good."

She barely managed to keep her composure and not burst out laughing as she followed him inside. This was gonna be the best work day ever.


End file.
